Gwynhyfar Mira
Gwynhyfar Mira is a Seelie Sidhe Grump, member of House Eiluned, and the de facto ruler of Terebinthea. Overview Lady Mira, Gwynhyfar to most, is the the ruler of Terebinthea for the simple reason that she is the only ranking sidhe noble in the glen and so the most apt to win the respect of the court of High King David. She is well liked by those in the area, and manages to keep the peace as well as maintain a great deal of mystery and wonder. In her mortal seeming, she works in a bookstore in Capitola and tells stories for friends, both mortal and Kithain. The Banality of the world is beginning to wear upon her, however, and she fears the time when she will pass from the world of the fae and will no longer be able to play steward to Terebinthea. Luckily, a replacement has presented himself: Peter, a young troll with an overactive pituitary gland and aggrandized sense of self-importance. Lady Mira has already given him active stewardship of the glen, for whatever it's worth. After all, Dustin Carver, the mage, was here before either of them, as was Orzobal the Griffin, and Lady Mira is fairly certain that any who hold power do so only with their approval. Image In mortal seeming, Gwynhyfar is a young thirty, with a long-limbed, small, athletic frame, waist-length brown hair and notably elfin features. Her fae seeming is only more so, as the pixieish quality of her features is enhanced. In both guises she wears plain clothes: jeans, T-shirts, etc... as opposed to the courtly garb affected by many sidhe. When necessary, she can dress in a style to please even the most discerning Seelie noble, but just as often, she flouts all rules of dress and propriety. Personal Lady Mira is a fae creature and she knows it. She plays the riddle and the enigma, then springs the joke at the end, and always, always makes them laugh and keeps them guessing. She is an entertainer and an artist. Even at her most Unseelie, she would never Ravage another. Not because it's wrong, but because there's no sport in it, no fun, and ultimately no satisfaction. Reverie and Rapture are the true paths to Glamour, and when she tells a story for others, she delights both in their reaction and in her own creation. When she paints a picture, it pleases her if it pleases others, and it pleases her to inspire them, but ultimately, the one she pleases and inspires is herself. Treasures Gwynhyfar possesses a magic paintbrush with which she may paint chimera into existence. To use the treasure, she must spend a point of Glamour and make a roll of Dexterity + Fine Art (difficulty 7) to bring the dream into being. One success summons a chimera that will last a few moments, while five or more summons a chimera permanently from the Dreaming. As with all art, however, Lady Mira does not know the true nature of her creation until she is finished, and the chimera which spring from her brush are under no compunction to obey her orders. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 117-118. Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD)